Shopping for food is fun!
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: Why does it always happen when Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai, are shopping for food? And why, oh why is Sanzo not in his brightest mood right now? R&R! I need it! :3 Rated for swearing, cigs and OCC. I guess...


**Mjyeeeeees… here it is… as always… the horror to all fans… the pride of all companies and such… THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Wha! You honestly thought I was going to say that my fic sucks! Too bad! HA!**

………**NO! BAD! Naughty!... **

**Bad BAD thoughts in my head. 3 **

**Well, well. Anyway, now on with it. **

**As you all know, I don't own anything, and I mean ANYTHING about Saiyuki. Never have, probably never will. Let's just face it… I…. will… n-n-never…. own…. **

**WAAAAAAAAAH! I DON'T WANT TO! **

**: Runs away crying :**

**Shopping for food is fun!**

Sanzo tried to focus his blurry vision, raising his gun, and took another drag of his cigarette.

He was bleeding heavily from the fresh wound in his left shoulder, making his arm hang limply and useless at his side. The claw marks on his back, and torso, didn't really make his mood brighter either. To put it quite frankly, he was fucking pissed!

He snarled and spat out his cig, and blinked to clear his vision again.

Okay, he knew he was a wanted man, but still! Fifty demons against one priest, with limited bullet resources… THAT just crossed the bloody line!

_At least I can be proud over that I killed at least, forty of these damn demons. _

He grumbled in annoyance as he noticed that it was getting harder and harder to see straight.

Damn, he didn't even know if he stood straight!

Yet another wave of frustration washed over him.

_Where the hell are those guys? I can't be THAT fucking hard to find! I'm a monk for fuck's sake! It's just bound to be noticed! _

He blinked away some sweat that stung his eyes, and shook his head. The rest of the demons chuckled at his weakened state, and a hopeful hunger shone in their eyes.

_They will not get this fucking scroll. I was sworn to protect it, and my master gave it to me. There's no way in hell that I will give it up. No way… I'd rather die. _

He chuckled at himself, lost in his own thoughts.

_I guess that is what I'll be doing soon if those guys don't show up. _

As angry he was to admit it; he was at his limit.

You can't fire a gun, without seeing properly. Okay, you can fire and hit with hearing alone, but almost the only thing he could hear was the blood thundering in his ears and his own breathing.

Yet again he heard the demons crackle evilly, thinking they had won. He gritted his teeth and snarled.

_Okay, that did it. I'll fucking kill those bastards._

As if it all happened in slow-motion he fired the six bullets in his gun and swiftly loaded it again. Six demons fell towards the ground with cries of defeat, while the other four enraged demons rushed towards him. He managed to fire two bullets before they were upon him.

His breath stopped and he gasped painfully as one of the remaining demons rammed a hard fist in his gut.

Pain and weariness took over his senses, and he felt more then noticed himself fall to the ground, powerless. Lying on his back on the ground, one of the two demons pinned him down and grabbed his throat.

As his oxygen was cut of, he lay weakly on the ground, the demon heavily pressing on his thin body.

_It can't end like this. After all I've been through…_

With almost no vision left, he managed to give his right arm enough strength to fire of another bullet. He felt the warm blood splatter in his face and on his chest as a, now headless demon, slumped lifelessly on him. He heard a shriek of anger, and as he fought for consciousness

_Just one more! Fucking bastard!_

With almost no power left, he could do nothing more than look bleakly at the angry demon as it stood over him.

"So, it really took almost fifty of us to take you down by yourself?"

A cynical laugh followed as the demon kicked its dead demon companion off him.

"So, where are your precious pet-demons now, prey tell? No-where to be found? Leaving you all alone, you say?"

Sanzo snarled at the demon above him. Yet again the demon chuckled, lowering down towards the ground, looking at his face.

"I must say, I like your face better when it's in pain."

Fast as lightning, the demon struck out and grabbed a hold of his left shoulder, and pressed his wound.

A raw scream of pain erupted from lips, eyes clamped shut in agony.

"Yes. I like that face." The demon smiled sickly, and burrowed its finger deeper into his wound.

He bit his lip, stubbornly not screaming, blood slowly tickling down his chin.

_I've just decided… I REALLY hate that guy… DAMN! That hurts!_

A small whimper escaped, without his permission, from his mouth.

"B-bastard…"

A gunshot crackled through the air.

Smirking with a small satisfaction, at the shocked face of the demon, Sanzo not knowing how he managed to shoot the demon, took a firmer grip around his pistol, and fired a second shot, straight at the demons heart. The absolute shock, frozen on the demons dead face, as it slumped on him.

_I hate this shit…_

"I hate this shit…" He gave an exhausted sign, and tried to lift himself from the ground, but helplessly sprawled back down again, too powerless to move.

"This is nice…" He sarcastically grumbled, utterly disgusted.

"I'm lying in a pile of fifty dead demons, whereupon two of them are practically lying upon me."

_This is really bad for my reputation…_

He lay still on the ground, the small breeze enough to make him shiver.

The next time the others were going to go shopping…

When Goyjo, Goku and Hakkai left him... Okay, when he chose to stay…

_Damnit…_

OKAY!When he was too lazy to go with the troublesome group. Why was it that he mostly got attacked…

No ... ALWAYS got attacked when they were shopping for food…

DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! Next time he would go with them!

**Authors notes:**

**OH YEAH! It's finished! At LAST! …. Okay… this turned out NOTHING like it was supposed to… I had something completely different in mind. Honestly…**

**Well, well, I've got the time and imagination, nee? Yah yah…. **

**Ja ne!**

**/ K**


End file.
